Field of Invention
The invention relates to a gate driver circuit, a display apparatus having the gate driver circuit, and a gate driving method.
Description of Related Art
With rapid advancement in various display technologies, recent display devices have been developing toward high brightness, wide viewing angle, fast responding speed, high resolution, and large size full-color displays.
In a typical liquid crystal display, the gate driver circuit outputs gate signals to the scan lines, and the scan lines are connected to the gate terminals of each of the thin film transistors (TFTs) of the pixels in the display. A data driving circuit applies data voltages to the pixels, and the gate signals turn on the TFTs so that the data voltages on the data lines are stored in storage capacitors for the pixels to display an image corresponding to the data voltages. As the display panel has grown in size in recent years, the loads on the scan lines have become heavy. To compensate, some manufacturers have turned to power modulation techniques by modulating the power signals provided to the gate driver circuit, as well as pre-charge techniques such as increasing the pulse width of the gate signals. However, these techniques may decrease the output level of the gate signals and impact the display quality.